


I Love It When the Music's Loud

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Barry Allen, M/M, Rimming, Stripper Oliver Queen, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry had never been the type to ever announce his sexuality, nor visit strip clubs. And yet, every Friday night, Barry found himself watching the enchanting Green Arrow onstage.





	I Love It When the Music's Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halzbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/gifts).



> ive never been to a strip club before, and im fairly certain it shows in this fic, so most references in here are from shows and movies (honestly, mostly from Magic Mike), so sorry for any inaccuracies!!
> 
> edited, but im an idiot who always misses stuff, so if you catch any errors, lmk!!

Taking a shaky breath, Barry pushed the door open to the small strip club that sat on the edge of town. He looked around, seeing a numerous amount of people scattered about. It was Friday night, so it was packed. A few men were dancing on the main stage sat in the back of the club, surrounded by a variety of men and women along the edge. To the right was the bar, and it too was packed with people getting drinks or just chatting.

Slinking along the wall, Barry made his way to an open table somewhat near the stage and sat down. It was a male strip club, and Barry knew he wouldn’t be judged here for watching. Barry was comfortable with the fact he was gay, knew it since he was young, but was too scared and shy to admit it to anyone. Here, though, they couldn’t judge him. Barry _was_ a paying customer, after all.

Barry kindly turned anybody down who came to his table, and only ordered one drink, sipping on it to keep his hands busy. It was his first time there, and he didn’t really know how to act around anybody.

Finally, the lights dimmed a bit, and the DJ announced the main act of the night. It was a built guy clad in green, who went by the name _Green Arrow_. The man was definitely nice to look at, and instantly caught Barry’s attention. Barry knew what kind of men he was interested in, and staring at the man moving his hips on stage, Green Arrow was definitely it.

The drink his hands was suddenly empty, and Barry had realised he had been absentmindedly sipping at it while he watched Green Arrow dance. Every move of his hips or wink sent out to the crowd made Barry’s cheeks grow redder and redder. His jeans suddenly became too tight, and he found himself squirming when the man suddenly looked in his direction.

When the man had finished his routine and grabbed the money thrown on stage, Barry’s eyes followed his every move until he couldn’t be seen anymore. Biting his bottom lip, Barry looked around the busy club. Nobody seemed to be looking his way anyway, so his squirming wasn’t really drawing any attention. Then he noticed a group of men nearby and understood _why_. Green Arrow suddenly walked back out and towards the group. He had a wicked smirk on his face as he did so. Barry couldn’t hear what was being said, but suddenly the worker was suddenly hovering over one of the guy’s, moving his hips in a way that had Barry staring.

Green Arrow looked his way, suddenly, and sent a wink towards him. Barry’s whole face turned red and he quickly looked away, and down at his empty glass. His jeans were almost too comfortable, and he quickly left.

All throughout the week, Barry’s mind was on the mysterious man, and more often than not, he had to disappear into the bathroom until his erection went away. The last thing he needed was for his boss to question why he was suddenly getting hard at work. Singh, he knew, was openly gay. And as much as Barry hated to deny how much he needed it, a conversation with him might be good. Barry knew from experience that neither Iris nor Joe would ever hate him for that, but there was always a nagging thought that lingered in the back of his mind about any possible worries.

Going to the club had been the first thing Barry had ever done in regards to letting himself grow more comfortable with who he was. While he had long ago accepted that he liked boys, and not girls, it didn’t necessarily mean he had to be open about it. He went out with any girl Iris would set him up with, and found ways to gently let them down each time. Iris had grown frustrated that nothing had worked out and eventually stopped trying.

Barry went back to the club the next Friday, still as shy as the first time, and finding a seat a little closer to the stage, but still secluded enough to not feel so crowded. He ordered something different this time, more fruity so the taste of alcohol wouldn’t be as strong. His eyes scanned the crowd for the handsome dancer that had caught his attention from the moment he stepped on stage.

When Green Arrow came on stage once more, Barry was once again enraptured by the dancer’s movements. Barry wasn't quite sure what about him made him so interested, and so captivated, but he soaked up every moment he could. By the end of Green Arrow’s performance, his jeans once again felt too tight, and he fled shortly after.

This continued on for another month. Iris asked him where he went every Friday, and Barry usually blushed so hard, he wasn’t able to properly respond, and just let her assume whatever she wanted to. Barry was too embarrassed to admit he had been watching a certain dancer in a strip club every weekend. The man seemed to be aware of his presence every week, too, if the subtle looks in his direction were anything to go by. At least, that’s what Barry told himself. Truth be told, Barry never really had a boyfriend before. After moving out, he fooled around with a boy or two, but none had seemed bothered on sticking around. Despite the disappointing feeling that settled in his chest because of it, Barry couldn’t be bothered much, either.

As he waited for Oliver one night at his usual table, he noticed another customer talking to one of the employees. He watched the exchange for a minute before one of the dancers came over and gave the man a lap dance. Blushing hotly, Barry quickly looked away and down at his drink.

Biting his bottom lip roughly, Barry’s eyes scanned the club. It was emptier than what he was used to, and he wondered if that meant Green Arrow would be available. It wasn’t like him to usually go outside of his comfort zone for things, but he figured one dance couldn’t hurt.

Downing the rest of his drink, Barry went up to the same employee that he saw earlier. “Um, excuse me?”

The guy turned, and gave Barry a friendly smile. His nametag read ‘Tommy’, and he gave off a friendly enough vibe. “What can I do for you?”

“I, um. Can I request a lap dance from, uh, Green Arrow?” Barry asked, his face slowly turning more and more red as he spoke.

“Good choice,” Tommy said, grin widening. Barry managed a small smile before handing over the money needed to pay for the lap dance.

Barry played with his bottom lip with his fingers as he sat in a seat Tommy told him to. He sat there nervously as he watched Green Arrow, squirming a bit in his seat at the thought that the man would soon be inches from his own face. He watched with rapt attention as he made his way off the stage before Tommy was approaching him. They talked for a bit before they both looked Barry’s way. Barry froze in his spot at being caught, and the two men smirked before looking back at one another.

Green Arrow made his way over and grinned as he got closer to Barry. “Hey, stranger. Starting to think you weren’t ever going to request me, despite being here every Friday for the past month,” he said.

“You saw me?” Barry squeaked out before clearing his throat. “I was trying very hard not to be seen.”

“Someone as cute as you, you’re hard to miss.” Green Arrow winked at him before starting to move his hips to the beat of the song.

Barry’s face was positively red as Green Arrow got more into the song that was playing over the speakers. His gaze was on the dancer the entire time, watching the way his body gracefully moved. He was hard in his jeans, and Green Arrow had a shit eating grin on his face. Barry couldn’t help it- his eyes were drawn to every part of him.

By the end of the dance, Barry was the hardest he had ever been, bordering on uncomfortable as Green Arrow got off of him. “I’m Barry,” he blurted out. His face couldn’t possibly get any redder, and he was sure the man in front of him wouldn’t give him the time of day anymore now that the lap dance had been given.

But instead of laughing, Green Arrow only smiled, and responded with, “I’m Oliver.” Oliver gave him a once over, smirking at his obvious erection. “I’m off in twenty minutes, if you want to wait.”

Swallowing thickly, Barry nodded. “Okay,” he said, eyes never leaving the intensity of the blue in Oliver’s. “I’ll, uh. Be at my usual table.”

“Cool.”

Barry watched Oliver wander off before heading back over to his table. He ordered another drink, and desperately tried thinking of anything else so his jeans wouldn’t be nearly so tight by the time Oliver got off work.

“Hey,” a voice sounded behind Barry almost exactly twenty minutes after Barry sat down.

Barry yelped, turning around and staring at Oliver with wide eyes. “That sound did not just come from my mouth.”

Oliver chuckled. “My place is on the other side of town, do you live any closer?”

“Uh, I live about ten-ish minutes away?” Barry offered, feelings his cheeks heat up at the thought of what he was about to do.

“Is this okay, by the way? I feel like I probably should’ve asked before I asked you to wait?” Oliver said, a guilty expression on his face. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, but his arms alone were distracting Barry as much as when Oliver was on stage.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m not, like, a virgin or anything,” Barry replied awkwardly, mentally face palming. “I’m not, I promise.”

“Ready to go, then?” Oliver asked, quirking an eyebrow. He looked over Barry’s shoulder and mouthed something at someone. Barry turned his head and saw Tommy’s retreating figure.

“Is there a problem or something I’m missing?” Barry asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he stood from the table.

“No, everything’s good,” Oliver replied.

Not questioning it any further, Barry slipped out the front door with Oliver in tow. The drive was spent mostly in silence on Barry’s part. Oliver was trying to make small talk, but Barry was too nervous to answer any of them. He had taken guys back to his apartment a couple times before, but never someone he was _this_ attracted to. It felt a little surreal.

“Barry, are you sure you’re alright?” Oliver asked when Barry had parked. “You haven’t said anything on the ride over. You do know I’m with you on my own choice, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, I’m...I’m not very open with my sexuality, so bringing a guy home like it’s...well, I’m nervous,” Barry rambled, cheeks going red. “Like I’ve brought guys home before, but you’re insanely hotter than all of them put together.”

Oliver smirked. “C’mon, let’s head inside. I hear I’m good at relaxing people.”

Barry’s blush deepened, but he quickly scrambled out of the car. He led Oliver up to his apartment and apologized quietly for the mess. As he told Oliver, he hadn’t really been expecting company, so there was a clutter of different things around the house. Barry pushed things to the side quickly and hoped he wasn’t making too bad of an impression as they walked to the bedroom.

“You have a nice apartment,” Oliver commented, smiling. “It’s homey. I share mine with my sister and her stuff is everywhere.”

Barry chuckled, and groaned when he saw how bad his room was. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t this bad when I lived at home, but once I moved out, I stopped caring.” He shoved the stuff off his bed before facing Oliver awkwardly. “I’m not a virgin, but I am...inexperienced?”

“I can work with that,” Oliver said, putting his hands on Barry’s hips and pulling him close. “But you do need to relax.”

“I’m totally relaxed,” Barry protested, but with one look from Oliver, Barry quickly shut his mouth.

Smirking a little, Oliver kissed Barry gently at first, before getting more into it. Barry clung onto Oliver’s shirt, kissing back Oliver with everything he had. Oliver seemed into it, too, if the slowly growing erection pressed against his thigh was anything to go by.

Barry suddenly found himself on the bed, staring up at Oliver with wide eyes. Not bothering to take it slow, Oliver was soon out of both his shirt and jeans, leaving him standing in front of Barry with a tight pair of boxer shorts that left little to the imagination.

“Better show than the one I got at the club,” Barry commented, causing Oliver to laugh.

“Here you can touch.”

Barry’s hands instantly went to Oliver’s nipples, teasingly rolling them between his fingers before his mouth clamped around one.

Oliver moaned softly, tangling a hand loosely in Barry’s thick locks. Barry peered up at Oliver from under his eyelashes, smirking a little against the skin. “I love touching,” he murmured, lightly pinching Oliver’s bum.

Oliver chuckled. “You also love teasing,” he added, tugging at Barry’s shirt.

Barry let the shirt come off of him before shuffling off his jeans. He felt hot under Oliver’s stare, and moved further onto the bed. Oliver easily followed, settling between Barry’s spread legs.

“You’re all limbs,” Oliver said, kissing Barry’s stomach. “You’re gorgeous.”

Barry licked his lips and ran his hands along Oliver’s arms. “You can taste all you want,” he said, finding a confidence in him that he didn’t feel previous. If Oliver’s smirk was anything to go by, he noticed it, too.

“Glad I have your permission,” he said earnestly. He sat up and took Barry’s boxers off, running his hands along Barry’s thighs afterwards. “So smooth and soft.”

“I shave my legs,” Barry said, giggling when a strangled sound came out of Oliver’s throat. “I don’t like having hair on my legs.”

“Amazing,” Oliver said, kissing along Barry’s inner thighs. Barry whimpered softly, wiggling his hips a bit as Oliver’s facial hair scratched against the sensitive skin. “Like that, baby?”

“Yeah,” Barry breathed out, a hand loosely tangling in Oliver’s blond hair. “Feels good against my thighs.”

“Well I plan on doing quite a bit down here.” Oliver had a wicked smirk on his face, and Barry’s heart thudded in his chest at the promise of what was to come hidden behind it.

Oliver kissed along the inside of Barry’s thighs some more, purposefully letting his stubble scratch against Barry’s thighs. Barry whimpered softly, his legs closing a bit around Oliver’s head. Chuckling, Oliver held open his legs and blew gently onto Barry’s hole. Barry shivered before letting out a cry when Oliver licked him.

“Fuck,” Barry babbled, chest heaving as Oliver ate him out. He could feel Oliver’s stubble as the man did so, causing him to squirm at the feeling. Everything the older man was doing felt great, and Barry wasn’t sure if would be able to hold out for very long if Oliver kept it up.

Luckily (or not so luckily), Oliver stopped not long later. Barry had tears on his face, and he was shaking slightly. He was so hard, and Oliver had stopped just before he could come. Oliver kissed him deeply, and Barry couldn’t help the moan he let out at the thought of kissing Oliver right after being ate out.

“Where’s your condoms and lube?” Oliver asked, bringing Barry to the present more. “I promise I’m clean, I just got checked last weekend.”

“Um. Check the nightstand,” Barry said, squirming into a more comfortable position as Oliver stood off the bed. Barry felt a bit exposed, laying there on the bed with his legs spread, but he also couldn’t find it in himself to mind much when Oliver wasn’t far away. Especially when Oliver crawled back between Barry’s spread legs.

“You’re so hot,” Oliver muttered, letting his hands roam over Barry’s legs. “I love your legs.”

Oliver shed his boxers, leaving Barry staring at what was about to be in him. Oliver was smirking at Barry’s obvious stare at his cock, slicking up his fingers with the lube. Barry’s eyes snapped up to Oliver’s face as he felt the first finger gently enter him. Letting out a shaky breath, Barry relaxed on the bed, quickly getting used to the finger. By the time there were three in him, Barry was bucking his hips down, and whining all the while.

“Please, Oliver,” Barry begged, clenching around the fingers. “Fuck me, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Oliver said, his voice sounding strained as he pulled his fingers out. He cursed softly when Barry bucked his hips down, chasing the fingers. “ _God_ , Barry. Give me a minute.”

Barry ran a hand through his hair as he watched Oliver roll the condom on. His legs were pushed to his chest, Oliver’s focus on slowly pushing his cock into Barry. Barry let out a satisfied moan as Oliver bottomed out, moving his legs to wrap tightly around Oliver.

“Fuck, Barry,” Oliver cursed softly, kissing Barry afterwards. Humming softly, Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck, deepening the kiss as he wiggled his hips, a silent signal that it was okay for Oliver to start moving.

The thrusts started slow, Barry cursing Oliver for being a tease the entire time. Eventually, Oliver was steadily fucking into Barry, the both of them moaning. Barry was clinging tight on Oliver, not wanting to let go as Oliver thrusted into him.

“God, you feel so good,” Oliver muttered against Barry’s lips. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

Despite moaning, Barry still managed a slightly cheeky smile. “Thing? Always knew you wanted me for my ass.”

Oliver huffed out a breath, nailing Barry’s prostate in response, and leaving the younger a moaning mess. If Barry could form sentences, he would most likely be cursing Oliver out. As it was, he reached down and started stroking his own cock as Oliver kept hitting his prostate.

“Gonna come,” Barry warned, feeling the heat in his gut grow until he was spilling into his hand with a cry. Oliver kept fucking into him until he, too, was coming only moments later.

After they had both come down from their highs, Oliver gently pulled out and got off the bed to throw the condom away. He came back with a rag he had found in the bathroom, and dampened it to clean the cum off of Barry’s hand and stomach. Barry watched him silently, a mix between wondering when Oliver would take off, and wanting him to stay.

As if reading his mind, Oliver tossed the rag back in the general direction of the bathroom, and climbed onto the bed next to Barry. Smiling a little, Barry pulled the covers over the two of them before snuggling closer. “Are you going to leave?” he asked, his voice small. The way he was curling close to Oliver indicated he didn’t want the older man going anywhere.

Oliver gently cupped his cheek before kissing him. “Probably not. I didn’t ask you to wait for me after just for sex, you know. That was definitely a bonus, but I did also want to ask you out.”

A smile spread across Barry’s face, and he brought the man in for another kiss. “Well, then I’d love to. I didn’t even consider you’d want to go out with me, considering you see so many attractive people every time you work in that club.”

“Your face is the only one that’s ever stuck out for me,” Oliver stated honestly. The words made Barry’s heart thrum.

“You’re so cheesy,” Barry said, but he was blushing like mad. “I’m not, like, _out_ to my family or anything quite yet, so is it alright if I ask to keep things quiet until things with us get more serious?”

“Yeah, of course.” Oliver kissed Barry’s forehead. “Let’s get some sleep. Work tired me out, and that orgasm took the rest of my energy.”

Barry snorted, but curled closer to Oliver anyway, and quickly fell asleep.

(When Barry took Oliver to meet Iris and Joe, and they didn’t even seem phased when he came out as gay and introduced his boyfriend to them. Later on, when they were alone, Iris told Barry he talked about Oliver in his sleep when he crashed on her couch about two weeks earlier.)

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write smut to save my life, i stg
> 
> i love comments!! (:
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
